Tricky
Tricky is a magician Brawler who has several magic tricks to show off to his audiences. He is a mid-ranged medium health brawler, and he has a slow attack reload speed and he has three different main attacks which he can use whichever as his deems so. He super throws flower at his opponent which damages and slows them and his star power reduces their super charged value via his super. When he dies he will have a death animation of him dropping his hat and his stick. Attack1: Magican's Suprise: Doveslaught Reddit description: The first attack of throwing three doves is occurs when you are at maximum ammo, and works similar to Tara's cards, except that it does not pierce through enemies. He throws three doves at the same time which flies out in the same path as Tara's main attack card throws and damages opponents, the doves does not pierce through opponents (which makes this attack worse than her cards in comparison). I am not sure is the doves are angry when they flies which is why the deals damage. *Damage: 80 × 3 *Reload: 2 seconds *Range: 8 tiles *Pierce: 1 each Attack2: Magican's Suprise: Coins-tastic Reddit description: The second attack is Tricky tossing 2 coins in a straight line at an enemy. Nothing special here, just like any mid-range brawler attack (i.e. Colt, Ricochet) except less damage is dealt. In this attack, he throws two coins in a straight line (one coin then the next coin) which damages enemies hit by it. The coin attacks are slightly wider than the doves since he throws gigantic coins. *Damage: 120 × 2 *Range: 8 tiles *Pierce: 1 each Attack3: Magican's Surprise: Wallsplode Reddit description: The third attack places an '''destructible' 1x1 wall on any unoccupied tile up to 6.5 tiles away from himself. After 1 second, the wall will explode and deals damage to any enemy within a small radius of the square (think Dynamike). This would be the first brawler that can create obstacles, which can be used to slow the opponent down OR deal damage. The walls explode after a short period of time to ensure that opponents can still move around in the map if they do not have a wallbreaking attack and the wall duration lasts less than the reload time to prevent you from continuously placing the obstacle in the same spot to obstruct your opponents forever.'' In this attack, he places a destructible wall which is one tile big on any ground tile up to 6.5 tiles away from him (measured from center to center) (will be indicated on which exact he will place it before the finger/attack is released from the screen). The wall will lasts for one seconds in which will explode after that or when it is destroyed by an attack before the explosion timer is up (hitpoints would be 300 base if so), the explosion will deal damage to opponents in a small radius. This attack is useful for buying some time for your team to block opponents and to also do some damage to the opponent nearby (especially if they are desperate to move by this nearest route). *Damage: 80 *Range: 6.5 tiles *Explosion Radius: 1.75 tiles *Pierce: Area damage. Health Base Health: 800 Super: Grand Finale Reddit description: Tricky's Super is his disappearing act! He aims at his audience in an attack range similar to Poco, then Tricky is teleported (like a jump; see El Primo, Piper) 7 tiles in the opposite direction of his attack (Note: This is a fixed distance but can be less if there is a wall preventing him from moving further). Enemies caught in this attack have their reload speed halved for the next three seconds. This is a very powerful support move, especially if it can stun an entire enemy team that has used up all their ammo. Aim his super at his audiences to show off these flowers, when he uses his super he will toss out flowers in front of him in a cone shape while bowing which deals damage to opponents hit by it as well as making their reload half as fast/twice as long as they awe for three seconds then he immediately jumps backwards (which when he is temporary invulnerable to damage) in a spectacular gymnastic manner (backflip) as a mobility method which is useful for retreating but bad for pursuing brawlers (unless you super the other way just to get closer), his backflip is not high enough to leap over walls so his jump distance is shortened when he hits the walls. *Range: 6 tiles (flower toss attack), 7 tiles (backflip) *Damage: 140 *Pierce: Area Star Power: Awefully Enemies that are hit by is super attack will also lose 40% of their super juices regardless of their super charged value (>0% - 100% charged) (thus its more optimal to super them when they super juice is above 40% or when their super is fully charged), if an enemy has zero super juice hit by his super with star power they will unable to charge their super for the next 5 seconds. Trivia *This concept is originally thought and written by /u/zerothunder94 from the reddit post and i found it interesting and its gonna come to this site. **The official gender/sex of this brawler is male since "he" was stated on the original post. **Whatever stats that are not stated in the official post will be filled up by me. **His star power Awefully is my idea for this brawler, as enemies left in awe with his super his star power will give a bigger awe. **Damn you zerothunder94 for making underpowered brawlers concepts lol. *I decided that this brawler would be a mythic since i allow this brawler to choose which of the three attacks he can use anytime. *This brawler is one of the most complicated to write, damn it, it takes several hours just to complete this page. Category:Brawlers Category:Mythic Brawlers Category:New Mythic Brawlers Category:Brawler with star powers Category:Brawler with specials/star power type P Category:21th Century Brawler Category:Reddit Category:Original Concepts